Anything but Boring (hiatus)
by creativia
Summary: After seeing one of Shizuo's rampages most people would not go tell Shizuo he is cool. Then again, Waverly was no normal person. After Suki finds that her thrill seeking cousin has run off to her city, she feels its her duty to look out for her. With Izaya taking an interest in this mental teen, its hard to protect your cousin when she is not too concerned with her own well being.
1. Chapter 1 (Making an impression)

**A/N: I know, I'm already in the middle of a few stories right now. But, this has been in my head a lot lately. I am still working on my other stories, I've just added this to the mix. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be. I hope you like it. Oh, and Happy Holidays!**

 **Oh, and violence warning just so you know.**

Anything but Boring

Chapter 1

Shizuo sighed and tried to take a very deep breath. This was hard for him to do though, since he had raged not too long ago. It had started with Izaya provoking him like he normally did. Then, amongst that irritation, a few dumb guys claiming to be a part of some gang thought it would be a good idea to try to pick a fight with him. Idiots. Needless to say, that had ended with several unconscious punks and a moody Shizuo. During the fighting Izaya had slipped away again. Even though Shizuo hated that the flea got away from him so easily, he hoped it meant that Izaya was done bugging him for today.

Tch, right.

As Shizuo was trying to calm himself, he heard from behind him,

"Shizu-chan?"

Almost immediately Shizuo's vein began to bulge. Hearing the feminine voice, Shizuo immediately thought that the flea had come back to torture him. Without even thinking about it, Shizuo turned around quickly and decked the speaker squarely in the nose. For a moment Shizuo was satisfied when he heard a crunch sound, thinking he had finally gotten the flea. However, Shizuo looked at the figure in front of him and momentarily realized that it was not his mortal enemy who he had just punched.

He was looking at a teenage girl he had never seen before. Her nose looked like it was bashed in and seemed to rest on her face at an unnatural angle. Blood was streaming from her nostrils. Shizuo just froze like he was unsure of what to do. No doubt there were most likely murmurings around him about what he had just done, but he was too in shock to really think about that.

Oh my gosh! I-I just punched a girl! And not only a girl, but a kid!

The two kinds of people he had sworn that he would never hurt. He did not know what to do. He felt so guilty for what he had just done. He also felt a bit irritated too though.

Why would that girl call him that blasted nick-name anyways? Only the Flea called him that and that was because he knew that Shizuo hated it. That was just weird, but still not worth punching her over though.

However, what happened next surprised him even more.

She started…giggling. She was giggling like a mad person. People did not react like that after being punched by Shizuo. Normally people would cry out in pain, or sob, or run away from him in utter terror. Sometimes they did not react at all because they were presumed unconscious or suffering from head trauma.

Shizuo feared he must have given her a concussion as well. She did not even appear to be in any pain. In fact, the look on her face almost seemed like she had no problems with her nose being crooked and her face being covered in blood. Now that he thought about it, his punch should have done much worse to her with the impact he had used.

That punch usually sent grown men flying over buildings. Yet, she had merely stumbled back a little and seemed almost unfazed afterwards. Her giggling calmed down a little bit, and she looked up at Shizuo.

"Wow, Shizuo really is cool." She sounded dazed as she said, like she was staring at something completely incredible. Shizuo still did not know how to respond. There was a crazed gleam in her blue-green eyes that just added to Shizuo's fear that he had given her a concussion.

"I suppose I should have known not to call you Shizu-chan. Sorry about that. Nice punch by the way. Gosh, it gave me such a thrill!" She looked almost giddy as she said that.

Uh…what?

"It was so cool watching you fight those dudes! You truly are amazing just like I knew you would be! I mean, how many other people out there could take on a whole gang just like that!? You are such an awesome dude. I hope you don't mind, but I knew I just had to meet when I heard about how blinding you are."

This really did not make any sense.

Blinding? The heck did that mean?

People did not try to have a normal conversation with him after he had just punched him. That just did not happen. It must be really bad.

Shizuo thought he noticed an accent when she spoke. Was that British maybe? He was not sure. He also thought she looked like a foreigner. She had wavy light brown-blonde hair that seemed to end at her mid back. Not exactly a normal Japanese hair color. (Then again, he was blonde, but still!) There was also a look about her face that just did not seem Asian in the slightest, although Shizuo could not place what that was. That and it was kind of hard to tell with blood dripping down her face.

The smile on her face made her seem almost unhinged with the blood on her face. She stretched her hand out in front of her towards him."My name is Waverly. Waverly Tatsumi. It really is such a pleasure to meet you!" She let out a very girly giggle again.

Shizuo just stared at the hand stretched out in front of is she doing that? Oh wait, isn't it a western thing to shake hands when greeting each other? So she is a foreigner then.

Shizuo still did not move, not sure if he should.

A certain info broker it turns out had not gone very far, but hid in a nearby alley when he heard that Shizu-chan punched someone. He watched the whole encounter with Shizu-chan and this new girl, clearly intrigued by the whole ordeal.

* * *

Suki heard what sounded like a man grunting. She figured that voice probably belonged to Shizuo Heiwajima, so she decided to head the longer way home to avoid any of the chaos, like she normally tried to do when she overheard something like that. Little did she know though that avoiding chaos would be harder for her to do for now on; especially when she heard a familiar maniacal giggling after the sound of bone crunching. Suki stopped walking.

No way…it couldn't be.

Suki had a really bad feeling that it was exactly what she thought it was. She took a deep breath and turned back around going towards the sounds of commotion. She hesitantly turned the corner and after she did she noticed something she really wished she did not have to see.

* * *

"Waverly!?"

Shizuo turned to see across the street was another teenage girl. This one had shoulder length dark hair (although it was hard to tell since it was pulled up in a ponytail). She was staring in shock at the girl he had just punched, Waverly that is if he recalled what she had said. Shizuo was surprised that this girl did not even seem to notice him. This girl seemed very anxious and stiff as she made her way across the street and over to Waverly. Waverly just beamed at the new girl.

"Suki! Oh, how good it is to see you! Look! It's Shizuo Heiwajima! Isn't that so cool!"

The girl did not even seem aware of Shizuo's presence until Waverly said that. She cast a quick wary glance at him then looked back at Waverly. She let out a very nervous laugh, doing a horrible job of covering up just how anxious she was around him.

Well, at least that reaction was more normal.

Suki sighed deeply before she stepped forward and tried to block Waverly from view.

"I am sorry if she has bothered you in any way, Heiwajima-san." The girl bowed to him. "We will just leave you be for now." She took a hold of Waverly's wrist and quickly said in a hushed tone, "C'mon, let's go."

Waverly started to stomp in resistance and whined.

"Nooooo. Suukii, I was just meeting Shizuo Heiwajima. Come on! You're seriously no fun."

Suki let out an exasperated sigh at this reaction. She then said something in a language Shizuo did not understand, but he guessed that it was English. Now Waverly exhaled in annoyance.

" _Oh, fine_. Nice talking with you Shizuo-san!" Waverly let Suki drag her away grudgingly. The two seemed to be having a hushed conversation. Suki sounded more anxious and urgent.

Shizuo felt like he should do something. After all, he had just punched the poor girl and her friend had dragged her away clearly because she was scared of him. He wanted to make it up to them somehow, but at the moment all he could do was stay there still not comprehending what just happened.

* * *

"Waverly, what are you doing here?" This was not the first time Waverly had run away from England to where Suki lived in Japan. Waverly giggled again and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Pfft, home was getting boring again. I wanted to experience the thrill of Ikebukuro. Especially since I heard all these rumors online about exciting residents here. I mean, a crazy info broker! A dude who can throw vending machines like they weigh nothing! A headless rider! Absolutely Brilliant! I can't wait to meet them all and maybe watch a few thrilling gang fights!"

Suki let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples. Suki has had to deal with her mental cousin's antics many times before. Ever since she was very young, Waverly has always been looking for the most exciting things to entertain her. Almost like an adrenaline junkie, but this was something else. Waverly did not even seem to care if she got hurt. In fact, she did not even seem to fear dying. Her parents had debated many times on whether or not Waverly had some sort of mental illness. Since she was adopted they really had no way of knowing whether it was genetic. There was no information like that on her biological parents. Her adopted parents had even moved from London to a smaller town in England for Waverly's own safety.

Last time Waverly had run off to Ikebukuro, her parents had been able to come after her right away and take her back home. Thankfully it had been before she met anyone too exciting. Suki felt like she should call someone, but feared if she called Waverly's parents that Waverly would just take off somewhere else. This way at least Suki could be sure to look after her cousin to make sure she did not do anything too stupid. For some reason, Waverly would actually listen to Suki sometimes although Suki did not really know why. After all, Suki was barely a year older than Waverly.

No doubt Suki's parents would call Waverly's parents if they knew she was here. However, this was Suki's parents' busy time of the month. Suki would only see them at night for a while. Suki began to form a plan in her head. She would just look after Waverly until Waverly's parents called and came to pick her up. Since she had come here before, Suki figured they would be able to guess where Waverly had gone. That plan had more of a possibility of succeeding in Waverly not knowing they were coming. She would just have to keep an eye on Waverly in the meantime.

She looked over at Waverly's blood crusted face again. Waverly was smiling giddily again. Suki rolled her eyes."Waverly, we need to take you to a doctor or something. That does not look good."

Waverly whined again.

"Nooo. But doctors are no fun! I really don't mind my face like that, it keeps things interesting. Besides, the little bit of pain is refreshing."

It really did not help that Waverly had such a high threshold for pain. Just after she said that, Waverly began to waver on her feet and slightly fell onto Suki. Suki held her up, slinging Waverly's arm over the back of her own shoulders. She allowed Waverly to lean on her; Waverly was barely able to stand up straight. This did not look good.

She needed to get her some help before she lost consciousness from blood loss. However, Suki was still several months away from being eighteen so she could not set up an appointment for her. Waverly was still sixteen, so she could not either. Most doctors would probably also ask that Waverly's guardians' ne the ones to make her appointment. That and even if she did take Waverly to a doctor, they would no doubt notify Waverly's parents and there was the chance that Waverly would take off again.

She had to find some sort of doctor who did not care about the age of the person calling in and who was no obligated to inform parents, but where could she find an unlicensed doctor like that? Suki had not been aware that she was muttering this thought process out loud. Waverly was too much in her own world to comment on the ramblings.

"If I may make a suggestion."

Suki and Waverly turned around to see a pale man with longish raven-black hair wearing a black parka with white fur trim. Suki sucked in a breath recognizing him from the descriptions she had heard. This was Ikebukuro's most infamous info broker, Izaya Orihara. He was right up there along with Shizuo Heiwajima on the danger scale. She had tried her best to avoid him as well, hoping that she seemed too boring to take an interest in. However, it appears her cousin's thrill seeking tendencies had brought both Waverly and herself to the informant's attention.

Great.

Waverly perked up a little bit as she stared with big eyes at the man before them.

"Izaya Orihara…" She said almost dreamily. Waverly tried to take a step towards him but Suki held her back. The motion sent Waverly slumping onto Suki again, but Waverly still stared at Izaya as though she were amazed.

Suki tried her best to hide her nervousness and spoke to the informant with a serious expression.

"And what would that suggestion be?"

He smirked at them. "Well, Miss Suki Tatsumi, I just so happen to know a well-qualified underground doctor who would be able to help you."

Suki should have known that the man would still somehow know her name. It was still unnerving though, given his reputation. Suki pondered what he said, knowing she should not trust this man.

"At what price?" Suki hated how her voice wavered at that. She really was not very good at this, hence why she tried to avoid people like him as much as possible. Waverly was still giggling crazily.

Izaya just laughed maniacally in response.

"Oh, I figure you probably don't have enough money to pay for my information. However, there are other ways you can pay me.~"

There was a mischievous look in his eye as he smirked while saying that. Suki felt a shiver go through her. She felt stuck. The last thing she wanted was to owe the information broker, but she had to do this for Waverly.

"IIZAAYA!"

Uh oh.

Shizuo Heiwajima came charging over to them. Izaya merely smirked in response.

"YOU LEAVE THOSE DAMN KIDS ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!"

Izaya laughed and gave an incredibly fake innocent look on his face as he put his hand to his chest.

"Why, Shizu-chan, I wasn't doing anything to them." He claimed overdramatically, "I was simply offering to help them by telling them where they could find the right doctor."

Shizuo looked over at the girls and seemed to see the panicked look on Suki's face. He tried to take a deep breath, still feeling bad about earlier."Uh, well. I actually know a doctor who might be able to help."

Suki's jaw dropped. She did not expect Shizuo Heiwajima to offer to help.

"And I wouldn't make you pay some ridiculous price, unlike the Flea, just to know which doctor. I'm not an ******* like him."

"Ah, Shizu-chan is soo rude." Izaya complained with fake hurt. Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"Actually, we are probably talking about the same person. He's a, um," He cleared his throat, ", mutual friend you could say. As a matter of fact, I think he lives not too far from here. I could show you where his place is."

"Um…" The last thing Suki wanted to do was take the word of the two most dangerous men in the city.

"If you're talking about our dear friend from high school, Shizu-chan, then yes, we are in fact on the same page."

Yet, Suki knew that these men hated each other. If they both agreed on something, then it was probably right. Izaya was after all an information broker.

If one of them were lying, it would make sense for the other to call them out on it and not agree with them. Suki figured it probably was not a good idea to listen to these men, but she felt like she did not have much of a choice. Suki always felt desperate when it came to having to watch out for her cousin, despite how carefree Waverly was about pretty much everything.

Suki sighed and nodded.

"Um, alright." She took out her purse and began digging through her wallet. She had a guess about how much a doctor like this may charge, and she was not sure if she would have enough to pay for it. She felt a surprisingly gentle hand on her wrist stopping her searching. She looked up to see that it was Shizuo's hand. He had a serious look on his face that looked like it was a mix of guilt and strained calm.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the doctor." He let go of her wrist.

"Are you-are you sure?" Suki stuttered out.

"Yes. After all, it's my fault she's hurt in the first place. It's only the least I can do."

Suki nodded and put her wallet away.

Izaya laughed.

"Who knew that the beast could actually be chivalrous?"

Shizuo growled.

"Shut your trap you vermin!"

"You can't make me! ~"

"Izaya! You-"

Waverly starting whining again as Suki tried to pull them forward.

"Suukiii! I don wanna go see a doctor!"

Waverly was whining like a child.

"Waverly! You can barely stand up straight! If we don't take you to a doctor soon you'll most likely pass out from blood loss."

"So what?"

They were all silent for a second.

"I'm sorry, but...so what? That's your response?" Suki asked in exasperation.

Waverly shrugged.

"It would certainly be something interesting. Losing consciousness because of someone as exciting as Shizuo Heiwajima. It certainly is more interesting than if nothing were to happen to me."

Suki closed her eyes and pinched the pinch of her nose in frustration.

She knew she was going to regret this, but…she sighed and faced Waverly again.

"Oh, but Waverly, if you pass out you'll miss out on doing anything thrilling. After all, you can't do anything when you're unconscious. That is why you dislike sleep, correct?"

Waverly seemed to be considering for a moment.

"Oh, alright. Being unconscious would be rather boring now that I think about it. Okay, I'll go"

Suki let out the breath that she'd been holding. Shizuo just stared with his mouth hanging open.

What the heck was that!?

Izaya laughed and had a malicious glint in his eyes.

Good grief.

Suki groaned internally.

Waverly thrust her fist forward (as though preparing for some sort of journey) and tried to step forward.

"Well then, let's go!" She immediately fell over, and Shizuo caught her. He sighed.

"How about I carry her there? It might be best for all of us."

Suki sighed and nodded reluctantly. She was not too sure how she felt about going with any of Ikebukuro's most dangerous men somewhere, but she would chance it for her cousin's sake. Waverly drove her crazy, but Suki really cared about her though. She had this great fear that something would happen to Waverly because of her carelessness. Waverly was like a thrill seeking child in a way.

Shizuo carried Waverly princess style. She started giggling psychotically again, but quieter than before. She appeared to be blushing as well, which stood out more against her pale skin from blood loss.

They started walking before Shizuo stopped to look back, seeing that Izaya was following.

"The hell you think you're doing, flea?"

"Why, I'm coming to see what happens of course.~"

Shizuo growled.

"No way."

"It's not like you can stop me. ~" Izaya narrowed his eyes, daring him.

Shizuo grunted but turned back around and started walking again. He did not want to chance raging right now when he had to make sure this girl was cared for. With his luck, maybe he could stab Izaya with one of Shinra's random syringes while they were there. He just better not try anything with these girls.

I mean, they were just kids for crying out loud.

Suki sighed again, and tried to breathe calmly as she followed behind Shizuo. One thing was clear, every time she was with Waverly, that girl always managed to take Suki outside of her comfort zone. And Suki was very happy inside of her comfort zone. She really saw no reason to leave it. That was, usually she did not.

Suki tried to ignore Izaya as best as she could, but he kept trying to start a conversation with her. It was not in her nature to be rude by not responding, plus she feared what might happen if she did not reply to him. She just hoped he could not see how much she was fighting internally to keep from having an anxiety attack.

That would not work out in her favor if she did. Waverly needed her right now, even if Waverly did not even realize it. Another thing seemed likely when Waverly was around, was that Suki was less wrapped up in herself. Suki was not selfish exactly, but when she was with Waverly she was more willing to take a risk if it was to help Waverly. Something she did not normally do with strangers or for herself. Especially since Suki was far from a risk taker.

She did not know how long Waverly was going to be around here, but she knew that changes were definitely going to occur because of it though. Even though Suki did not look forward to it, she would handle them for the sake of her cousin. Suki took deep breaths as she thought about what might happen next.


	2. Chapter 2(Seeing the underground doctor)

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. If dialogue is in** _ **italics**_ **then that means the character is talking in English. I don't think I'll do that too much, but I just thought I should still clarify it though. Please let me know what you think.**

Anything but Boring

Chapter 2

Suki thought that they were surely a strange group of people as they waited in front of this supposed underground doctor's apartment door.

"Just a minute," Could be heard coming from the inside. Izaya smirked and gave Shizuo different looks. Shizuo went back and forth between glaring in irritation at Izaya and looking concernedly at the girl currently being held in his arms. Waverly's eyes were half-lidded, but every once in a while, she would let out a random giggle. Each one sounding weaker. Suki just stood there awkwardly feeling out of place. She kept reminding herself that she was here for Waverly. Even still, she was beginning to wish she had listened to her mom about carrying pepper spray with her.

The door in front of them was opened rather quickly. A man who looked to be around Izaya and Shizuo's age stood there. He was a skinny man with a long white lab coat, glasses, and crazy brown hair.

"Oh, Shizu-oh my word! What on earth happened!?" He quickly rushed Shizuo into the apartment and motioned for him to gently lay the girl down onto the couch. Izaya scampered in after them and stood to watch by the kitchen. Suki, once again feeling invisible, awkwardly followed the others into the apartment closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room where they had gathered, and knelt by the couch her cousin was on.

"What did you do _this_ time Shizuo? I mean, she's just a kid!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, CREEP! IT WAS A ******* ACCIDENT! I WOULDN'T HURT A KID, SHINRA!"

Suki let out a squeak from the man's outburst, unable to help how much she was shaking. Suki felt like she was on the verge of tears with how uncomfortable she was at the moment. Just why did this have to happen to her?

Shizuo turned to see Suki's trembling form, and immediately looked remorseful. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his rage with _very_ deep breaths.

"Just…can you help her, Shinra?" Shizuo tried with a strained voice. Shinra rested his chin between his thumb and index figure in a thinking position. He scrutinized Waverly as though thoroughly considering the question.

"I do believe so." He walked over to Waverly and knelt beside her. Suki scooted out of his way. He lightly held her chin and seemed to scan over the damage on her face.

"Well, it definitely looks like it's not as bad as it could have been. You got lucky. I think it's just a broken nose. The blood made it look worse than it actually is."

Waverly still let out random quiet giggles and nonsensical babbles every so often. Something about how awesome it was being in the presence of 'Izaya' and 'Shizuo' Suki thought. Shinra frowned when he noticed.

"How hard did you hit her, Shizuo!? And and what exactly happened anyways?"

Shizuo clenched his teeth and growled.

"I-I was kind of wondering that myself." Suki spoke up shyly. Shinra looked over to Suki, having noticed her for the first time.

"Oh, why, who are you?"

"Um, I'm-I'm S-Suki. Suki Tatsumi. W-Waverly there-"Suki pointed at her, "Is my cousin." Suki bowed shyly to the strange doctor.

"Oh, alright. My name is Shinra Kishitani." Shinra then politely bowed back to Suki. He turned back to Shizuo.

"Well, what did happen, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya mocked from his corner. Shizuo growled again, and reached for the coffee table. Shinra quickly jumped up from his position by the couch and waved his arms in front of Shizuo.

"No no no! You will not be throwing furniture in Celty and mine's apartment! You've already caused enough damage today! Izaya, out! You don't really have a reason to be here in the first place! I will not have you provoking Shizuo and destroying the apartment! We already have an injured girl here, I don't want to have to deal with any more patients today!"

"Oh, but Shinra, you know I can't do that. This is far too interesting to just walk away from. I want to know what happens."

Shinra sighed.

"Well, only if you stop provoking Shizuo."

Izaya groaned in annoyance.

Shizuo scoffed in irritation, and held his fists back against his sides, still breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Once he calmed down slightly, he exhaled.

"Basically, the flea had just left after provoking a gang into trying to pick a fight with me. I heard a high voice call me that blasted nickname the flea always uses, so I assumed it was him coming back to torture me some more. I punched them hard in the face, and then there was a crunching sound. I turned and saw that it was just some girl and not the flea."

Shinra sighed sadly.

"Well, that does look like a blunt force trauma."

"Y-you can help her, um, right?" Suki asked.

"Don't you worry. I should have no problem fixing your cousin's nose." Shinra left the room momentarily to get some medical tools.

"Oh, and Shinra? I'm paying for the girl's treatment." Shizuo stated.

Shinra came back in with some supplies.

"Oh, um, alright." He set down a tray next to the couch where Waverly was. Suki stood up and backed out of the doctor's way, her back against the wall.

"First I'm going to clean up the blood on her face and then insert some gauze into her nostrils to stop the bleeding."

Suki nodded after he stated that. Shinra began to wipe up the blood on her face. He placed the bloody tissues on his wheeled medical table. He then plugged her nose with gauze like he said.

"I'm going to need to realign her nose, put a splint on it, and give her some medicine for the pain. I should probably get her some water as well."

Suki nodded again.

"It don' hur'" Waverly slurred. Shinra sighed and pulled his gloves up.

"I should probably give her some pain medicine first."

"Nooo, I don' need it." Waverly mumbled again.

"Just fix her nose first, please. She'll be alright." Suki implored.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My cousin has a high threshold for pain. Just fix it please."

Shizuo thought that statement explained what had happened earlier.

Shinra sighed

"Alright." Shinra snapped his fingers. Shizuo immediately ran into the kitchen. Suki did not expect that. In one hand, he held the nose splint between two fingers.

"I'm going to snap her nose back into place, then place the splint on." Shinra sighed as he readied his fingers into position.

"This is probably going to hurt."

He narrowed his eyes slightly looking very focused. Then, he quickly snapped her nose back into place. Waverly let out a small squeak, although it was difficult to tell whether it was from the pain since her expression didn't change.

Shizuo came back into the living room with a bottle of water. Without looking up or moving his fingers Shinra slightly tilted his head in the direction of the coffee table. Shizuo immediately set the bottle down on the coffee table and went back to standing where he was earlier on the other side of the room.

Waverly let out small giggles, yet Dr. Kishitani's hands remained steady in the positon they were holding Waverly's nose.

With the serious expression on the underground doctor's face, and his professional manner as soon as he had seen Waverly's condition, Suki just hoped that meant that her cousin was in good hands. The way he seemed certain of what he was doing gained some of Suki's respect. She was still cautious though. Then again, Suki was cautious about almost everything.

Suki watched him place two parts of the splint straight against each side of Waverly's nose. Just as he was about to place the tape to finish the splint, the door to the apartment opened. Everyone in the room looked over to the door to see a figure in all black wearing what appeared to be a yellow cat helmet enter the room.

Wait…that sounded like someone else Suki had heard about. Suki was not sure, but it appeared she would not have to wonder much longer.

Waverly gasped.

"The Headless Rider…" She said in the same dreamy voice she had used after seeing Izaya. Almost immediately after, Waverly shot up, causing Shinra's hands with the splint to fall from her face. The sudden action also caused Waverly's nose to be tweaked sideways again. Waverly's expression of awe shifted into one Suki had not seen very much on her cousin. Waverly groaned in pain and covered her nose with her hands. Waverly's eyes slid closed and she immediately began to fall backwards.

Shinra, already being in the direction she was falling towards, caught her in his arms. However, the weight of her body falling against him lead them both to collapse onto the couch. Waverly continued to groan, and Shinra sighed.

Izaya, who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole procedure, was now laughing maniacally at the scene before them. Something about it just sent chills down Suki's spine.

Just what kind of person was this guy?

Waverly's eyelids fluttered. Half open eyes focused on the Headless Rider again, so she attempted to get up again, but she barely made it to a sitting position before falling on Shinra and the couch again.

Shizuo was just standing where he was, also strangely quiet. His mouth hung open as surprise and confusion shown all over his face.

Suki looked to her cousin, to Izaya, to Shizuo, to the 'Headless Rider', and back again to each of them. The 'Headless Rider' just had their head tilted to the side as though also confused by what was going on. They weren't saying anything.

This was getting to be all too much for Suki. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples as she sat down on the chair closest to the couch. The room felt like it was spinning. This was just so overwhelming for her.

Deep breaths… _deep_ breaths…

Suki could not afford to allow her anxiety to get to her right now. She kept chanting to herself, allow yourself to calm down then assess the situation. This was how she normally proceeded with situations.

Waverly attempted to get up a few more times, before finally going limp on the couch. Shinra turned so he was facing Waverly's head, her body still against his lap. He then proceeded to attempt placing the splint again.

Suki thought about how that might be easier, especially with the newfound excitement of someone apparently called the 'Headless Rider'. Pretty much one of the only times Waverly ever stayed still was when she was asleep. Suki finally felt herself release a sigh of relief as her anxiety began to decrease slowly.

The 'Headless Rider' walked over to Shizuo, typed something on her phone, and then showed it to him. Shizuo seemed to shake out of his shock as he read the message on her phone. Shizuo sighed and then said,

"It's a long story, Celty…"

Celty? So, that must be her name.

Shinra finished taping the splint into place.

"You can tell that later. Celty dear~, could you please get a pillow from our bedroom and these medicines for my patient."

He handed her a small paper. Celty took the paper given to her and left the room. Suki watched Waverly and wondered if her cousin was going to be ok now.

Celty returned with what he asked for. She set the pillow against the armrest near Waverly's head, and the medicine bottles on the table. Shinra then looked up at Celty.

"Could you, um…" He tilted his head indicating the girl on his lap. Celty nodded. Then something that resembled shadows poured out of Celty's figure, lifting Waverly off of Shinra's lap. Shinra got off the couch as Celty's shadows gently placed Waverly properly on the couch, head resting against the pillow.

Suki shot up from her chair and screamed, slightly backing away from the unnatural shadows.

W-w-what the heck!?

Everyone, except Waverly, looked over at Suki.

Suki hated being stared at. Screaming had just been a natural reaction to seeing something freaky like that. Suki preferred normality. It was more comfortable for her.

Waverly, what are you already doing to me?

Still feeling their eyes on her, Suki blushed and looked down at the ground. She was mentally willing to either suddenly become invisible or for the others to just stop staring at her. Stop finding her interesting enough to look at.

Suki did not really like much attention to begin with. Not saying she had a fear of public speaking or anything, she just simply did not seek to be noticed. Variables in life were easier to evaluate from outside of the spotlight. She always liked to be ready for things. Suki really did not do well in unexpected situations.

This was part of the reason Suki may seem shy when around someone she doesn't know. She definitely found herself easier to handle when she was around her friends.

Waverly stirred from the loud noise. Shinra immediately turned his attention back to Waverly.

"Waverly? Can you hear me?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Izaya laughed psychotically again. Shizuo growled, and cracked his fists against his side. Suki looked away from them, not entirely sure what to do now.

A faint, "uh huh", came out from Waverly's direction. Suki turned towards her, and immediately knelt by the armrest of the couch.

"W-Waverly?" Suki tried, with a bit of a shaky voice. Waverly's eyes fluttered open. When Waverly looked at Suki, she gave a dreamy lopsided smile. Suki smiled too, despite the current chaotic atmosphere. Without waiting for Shinra to say anything, Suki reached over for the water bottle and handed it to Waverly.

"Drink this. You'll probably need it."

Waverly nodded, and immediately began drinking it.

"Don't drink it all at once, Miss Waverly. You'll need that water to take this medicines."

Waverly eyed the bottles curiously.

"What are those for?" Suki then asked.

"Oh, mainly for pain."

"All of those?" Suki asked. Shinra shook his head. He handed about half of the bottles to Suki along with another small sheet of paper. Suki cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's this?"

"Anxiety medication, for you."

Suki just stared at Shinra for a moment, not even sure how to respond.

"Oh, and that one is no charge."

Was…was this a good thing? Was this a kind doctor who noticed Suki's anxiety issues and decided to help her even though she wasn't his patient? Or was this some creep trying to get her hooked on drugs she hadn't been diagnosed? Suki reasoned that it was probably the first one, given that this guy was a doctor, but Suki couldn't help but still feel very wary about.

Should…should I thank him? It might seem rude if I don't respond to his kind gesture. But, I haven't responded for so long now, wouldn't it be awkward if I say something now?

So, Suki didn't move. She simply held the pill bottles awkwardly.

Waverly took the pills indicated by the doctor. She slowly began to sit up. Shinra held his hands out in front of her.

"Take it slowly. You shouldn't get up too fast."

Waverly waved him off.

"Pfft, I'm fine now."

Shinra looked doubtful but didn't comment on it. Suki sighed.

"So, Waverly, I don't suppose you arranged a place to stay now that you're in Ikebukuro?" Suki knew that her cousin was not the greatest at thinking ahead.

"Nope."

"So, I suppose you'll be staying with me?"

"Hmm, I guess that's a possibility. I was just planning on sleeping somewhere outside in the city."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry but, you were planning on sleeping in a random outside place in the city?"

Waverly just shrugged.

Finally deciding some relief might be worth risking the possible experimental drug, Suki decided to place the pill bottles Shinra had given her into her bag. If Suki was dealing with her mental cousin Waverly, she would probably need them.

"I'm sorry, but as a medical professional, I would not recommend sleeping in such an unstable environment. You still have a while before your nose heals. We wouldn't want to aggravate it anymore."

Well he recovered quickly from her strange statement. Waverly stood up and started walking casually to the door.

"Eh, I'll be fine."

Suki quickly got up and headed after her cousin.

"Please Waverly, just stay with me. It would be easier that way. I know you like thrills but I really don't like the concept of you laying down so vulnerably out in the open. _And if you don't agree to stay with me I'll call your parents and tell them where you are so they can come and take you back to you boring town."_

Waverly stopped walking and looked back at Suki. Waverly sighed.

"Oh fine."

Suki looked over to Shinra.

"Is there anything else we need to do for Waverly, Dr. Kishitani?"

Shinra shook his head.

"Nope. Just remember she needs to take that medicine as directed on the bottle. Other than that, she should be okay. Her nose should take about 2 to 3 weeks to heal, so be sure to keep the splint on until then. Oh, and know you can always come to see me if you ever need a doctor again."

Suki bowed to him.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kishitani. You been so helpful." She then turned to Shizuo, who seemed contemplative.

"And thank you as well, Heiwajima-san, for paying for Dr. Kishitani's services for us."

Taken aback, Shizuo gave her an awkward smile.

"Er, um, don't mention it kid."

She bowed to him and then proceeded to walk with Waverly to the door. Thankfully her apartment building was only a couple of buildings over from this one.

Suki already started going through in her head what to do next now that she would have to look after Waverly. Suki sighed again. She really was not a big fan of change. As much as she tried to reassure herself with a plan, like she always tried to do, Suki knew that Waverly was someone who was simply very hard to predict. Her desperate attempts to reassure herself would not keep her from worrying about what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

Suki was right about finding it strange that Izaya was being so quiet during the whole 'appointment'. A quiet Izaya was often a plotting Izaya. Every second Izaya became more intrigued by this new girl's bizarre personality. He had simply never seen anything like it. And her more quiet cousin was interesting as well, although in a different less chaotic way. Especially with the way the smaller girl reacted around her more eccentric cousin.

The wheels began to turn in his head as he thought of what he could possibly do with this. This would be interesting. _Very_ interesting indeed…


	3. Chapter 3 (A Different kind of Thrill)

**A/N: I did not think that I would update this so soon already, but I got excited and felt inspired. Don't expect this every time though. I was just lucky that I did not have a lot of homework this weekend. I hope you like it!**

 **(I always like to go back and see if I made any grammar mistakes. Sorry if you've seen any of my grammatical cringes. I am working on them.)**

 **Oh, and remember the rating of this story.**

Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, and Waverly suddenly sat up in her makeshift bed breathing hard. Little beads of sweat coated her face.

After getting to Suki's apartment, Suki had set up some blankets and pillows next to her own bed so Waverly had something decent to sleep on. Waverly didn't really mind the unusual bed though.

Waverly closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She'd had another nightmare. It had been a long time since Waverly and Suki would have sleepovers often, so Suki was not aware that Waverly got nightmares now.

It-It felt s-so real!

Waverly was relieved that she didn't wake up screaming, because that is what she had felt like doing.

Waverly glanced over at Suki to see if she had disturbed her at all. Thankfully, Suki appeared to be a deeper sleeper than Waverly herself was.

Suki looked so peaceful as she laid there in her bed sleeping. Waverly thought it was really the only time she had ever seen Suki looked relaxed. Waverly smiled fondly. Suki didn't used to be so uptight.

Waverly's nightmares weren't always the same, but they were usually about the same type of thing though. Her one true fear…

For some reason, she only seemed to get them when she was sleeping in a fairly stable environment. For instance, Suki's perfectly normal room. Waverly typically had a hard time sleeping because of these nightmares. This was part of the reason Waverly did not sleep much.

Waverly knew she just could not sleep like this. Suki wanted her to get some sleep though because she was worried about Waverly's own health. Plus, it would be really lame if Waverly started falling asleep during some exciting event she would want to be awake for.

Maybe if she just took a walk around the city, the atmosphere of Ikebukuro's constant motion would be enough of a dynamic to help Waverly get to sleep.

Waverly tried to persuade herself of this as she slipped her shoes on (still wearing her clothes from earlier). She grabbed her phone, and the spare key. Waverly tried to be quiet enough so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in the apartment. Then again, Suki said during her parents' busy time of the month sometimes they would work at off hours and Suki would never know when they would actually be home.

If I just take a walk I can surely get back to Suki's apartment back in time before Suki even realizes I'm gone, and I won't be in trouble.

Waverly left the apartment and made her way out of the building. She took in a deep breath of the city air and sighed in relief. There really was nothing like it. The air back in the small British town she lived in always felt very stale to Waverly. Nothing ever seemed to change there. Everything was just too clear and Waverly just couldn't stand the normalcy of it. Japan was different though.

Despite not really knowing where she was going, Waverly closed her eyes as she continued on her stroll. She was trying to relax in taking in the feel of the city. Cool air tickled her bare face, but Waverly loved the crisp of it. Waverly loved to feel things because they made her feel truly alive. After all, that was why life was worth living for. Experiencing things that prove to you that you are alive and feeling things.

Waverly just reveled in the chaotic sounds surrounding her. Car horns honked at very off pitches, sirens rang, something that surrounded like a horse neigh sounded off in the far distance, Waverly even heard sounds of guys fighting. It was very hard to keep herself from going to check out where that was coming from, but Suki's threat rang again in her head. She just couldn't go back…

Waverly was kind of surprised she had managed to stay on the sidewalk this whole time while her eyes were closed.

The cacophonous atmosphere of the city and its constant chaos was beginning to lull her. Waverly opened her eyes, just to flutter them slightly from tiredness. Subconsciously she began to feel herself stray from the path of the sidewalk towards a nearby alleyway that appeared to be deserted.

Maybe if I just lay down here for a little bit I can still get back in time before Suki wakes up, she persuaded herself dazedly. Slowly she began to walk into the alleyway and laid down next to the side wall.

She closed her eyes and started to feel sleep take her when…

"Well, isn't this interesting?"

Waverly's eyes immediately snapped open at hearing the familiar voice. She glanced over to see none other than Izaya Orihara just barely in front of the alleyway. He was looking down at her with his famous smirk.

Waverly sat up, feeling herself blush.

"Well if it isn't the interesting girl from yesterday."

Izaya Orihara… _The_ Izaya Orihara who she had heard so much about online and had seen briefly the other day, was addressing _her_? Waverly did not expect this. After all, she was in an alleyway at night. What were the chances of him coming to her here?

This was so exciting. She could only imagine what could happen next. He was one of the most exciting people in Ikebukuro! Waverly couldn't help but just stare at him in awe. Izaya cackled at this reaction.

"Well, these are very unusual circumstances to find you in. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Waverly-Chan?"

Chan? What did that mean? Waverly knew that the Japanese used something called honorifics, like suffixes for names or another version of Mr. and Miss, as she understood it. However, Waverly had not heard that one before.

Waverly just giggled.

"Um, y-yeah. You could say that."

As Izaya took a step towards her, Waverly stood up.

What should she do? Why was he here? Waverly could feel her heart thrumming in anticipation.

He took another step towards, Waverly stayed where she was, deciding to see what he was going to do out of curiosity.

"I just can't seem to stop thinking about how strange all of your actions have been since I saw you for the first time the other day."

Another step closer.

"You addressed that monster Shizu-chan directly, seem unconcerned with your own injury…"

"Another step closer.

"…interact with a relative who seems to be the complete opposite of you, and seemed to have no problem sleeping at some random outside place in this crazy city."

He was now standing only a couple of inches in front of her.

"Just who are you, Miss Waverly Tatsumi? I find you here laying down in a dark alleyway at night as though it was your normal bedroom. Do you realize how dangerous that could be?"

"I do." Waverly replied calmly.

"And yet, you still did it, knowing how dangerous that could be. Why is that?" He suddenly flicked out his flick blade and tilted it casually to one side. "What about me? You've heard about how dangerous I am. A strange man comes up to you in a dark alleyway. You realize I could do something horrible to you right now, right? Are you just trusting that I won't hurt you with this?

I mean, I haven't even seen you once move try to get away from me here, which is very unusual compared to others I've encountered on the streets. I'd say that would be a saner reaction to this type of situation. Then again, I don't know if I would use that word to describe you though. Not that I'm complaining. I simply love it when humans are different. It's more…entertaining to me that way. Especially if there is no regular pattern. However, if you are blindly trusting me, that is dangerously naïve of you. I mean, you don't even know me."

"No, I'm not assuming you won't try anything."

Izaya paused.

"Then why are you just standing there, letting whatever happen to you?"

Waverly contemplated for a moment but then shrugged.

"If I'm honest with you, Mr. Izaya, I don't think you would understand it."

"Hmm, well, you might be surprised if you tried me."

"I feel like the thrilling near death experiences in life just provide more of an exciting feeling reminding me that I am alive."

Izaya paused again, contemplating what Waverly said, an eyebrow cocked.

"Are you suicidal, Miss Tatsumi?"

"Of-of course not!" Waverly responded, suddenly feeling very flustered at the suggestion. Izaya looked at her with some consideration.

"I believe you, but you still don't make any sense. Nothing I've seen you do so far has shown that you have any value for your own life."

One inch in front of her.

"I've met other thrill seekers before, Waverly, but never any like you." Izaya remarked, voice just barely over a whisper.

Only a couple of centimeters in front of her. Now, they were both in the shadow of the alleyway, hidden from the view of passersby if there were any. He moved his knife towards her, and held it horizontally against Waverly's throat.

"Does this excite you?" He hummed. Waverly nodded her head slightly, and then gasped when she felt the blade press harder into her skin. Something wet trickled down her throat. She was practically shaking, but not from fear.

"Did that hurt?" He chided.

"N-not really."

He chuckled at that.

"You really are something, hm?"

* * *

This was just great! Never before had a human so willingly let him do what he wanted to them. He was simply doing this to see if she actually was as thrill seeking as she had appeared to be earlier. It was quite fascinating really. He loved the unusual reactions. She would definitely be fun to play with if it was so easy to get access to her.

Yet, he almost missed the normal resistance he would normally receive. It was often easier to provoke varied reactions out of people who didn't want him there. So, Izaya was a bit torn. Surely there was a way to unnerve her. The fact that she was reacting so acceptingly to him just seemed to drive him even more to actually unhinge her. Since it was a challenge. This would be fun.

He began to ponder a way to fluster her. When an idea came to mind, a sly Cheshire-like grin spread across his face.

He removed the knife from her throat and began to lick the blood off of it slowly. She just stared shocked for a moment, but then attempted to hide a small giggle. One that Izaya still noticed. He felt very mischievous.

Oh, if something like that is going to excite you then this is going to really throw you off. Izaya felt almost giddy in anticipation.

He put his knife away and began to slowly back Waverly into the wall.

"If you don't mind, Miss Waverly, I would like to test myself how far your excitement limit goes to." Izaya chimed in a charming voice.

* * *

Waverly giggled again, unsure what he meant by that. She felt her back pressed up against the wall and his warmth as he pressed his body against hers. He was very close to her.

Waverly wasn't sure if she could breath. She had no idea what he was planning. His face was right in front of hers, noses almost touching. He smirked at her in a devious way that made her heart thrum even more. His hands on both sides of her slid up her arms that were at her sides. They moved up, over her shoulders, until he was caressing her hair from both sides of her head. Then he twined his fingers in her hair and came forward.

Before Waverly could even think, warm lips were suddenly pushed against her own lips. They were there for a brief three seconds before he pulled his face away enough to be able to see her face.

Did-Did Izaya Orihara just-just…kiss me!

Waverly did not know what to think. She had not expected that at all.

T-that's just incredible!

* * *

Waverly had not had much experience in kissing or anything related to dating. That is, unless you count her suddenly kissing guys she was attracted to...just for them to brush her off due to her unexpected boldness and run away. One of her friends had even joked that she scared those guys away. Suki had dated before, but not very much and the relationships she had experienced typically hadn't lasted very long.

Izaya was thoroughly amused by the new blush that began to color Waverly's face, which was shown in his smug grin. There was a fun reaction to get out of her.

She didn't seem upset by the fact that he had kissed her though. More like she was just shocked and allured. She probably wouldn't even resist him, which he was very content with. Oh yes, this human was _definitely_ a keeper.

Deciding he wasn't done yet, Izaya then leaned forward and started kissing the junction between her shoulder and neck. Waverly gasped, unsure how to describe the foreign pleasant feeling that gave her. Izaya smirked against her skin.

Oh yes. She was definitely under his control now. He loved this newfound power he had discovered over this seemingly unpredictable human.

He kissed up her neck.

Then he slowly licked up the blood on her neck and then against the actual cut itself. Next, he pressed his lips to her cut and began to slowly suck on it, almost like he was a vampire (well that is, minus the fangs and blood drinking).

He kissed across her jaw teasingly.

She had gone very still. Probably the first he had seen, besides when she was unconscious.

Izaya twined his fingers into her wavy hair again, and captured Waverly's lips again, his eyes already closed. This time, it wasn't a simple peck. He moved his lips desperately against hers, each more seeming to desire her more as he got more intense and rapid.

After the initial shock of another sudden kiss, Waverly began to kiss back. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to give in to the kiss. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but decided that she liked it. This was so electric. She hadn't experienced anything as exhilarating as this. This was different from other animating things she'd experienced before.

Izaya was slightly surprised that she didn't seem to show any sign of her nose hurting from their kissing.

He leaned his body even more into her, seeming to caress the hair on her head affectionately. Then he deepened the kiss.

Waverly gasped against his lips. She did not even know that kisses could be like that. Her head was spinning as she sighed into his lips.

Despite her shock, Izaya continued on with the pace he was going at. His hands ran down her body so that they were resting on her hips. He gripped her hips slightly and began to tenderly rub his thumbs in circles against her skin there. Her shirt had run up slightly from when he pinned her to the wall.

The way his lips were moving against hers were seeming to steal her energy. She began to fall forward. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her even closer than before. His body felt so hot against hers. He pushed her against the wall again, and seemed to push everything closer if that was even possible.

She felt so alive right then. That's all she usually wanted. She was caught up in a pleasure she didn't even know she could feel. Waverly couldn't seem to place what it was about it.

Waverly was not even aware she was becoming physically enticed by this attractive exciting man. She probably would have been completed seduced by him without even realizing it. In this department, Waverly was actually pretty clueless.

Just little did she know how many naughty thoughts were going through the dangerous informant's head of things she didn't even know about.

Waverly was completely lost in the pleasure he seemed to be giving to her. Slowly, he began to lift her shirt up. Before he could continue with this action, the sound of a horse neigh resounded close by.

Izaya immediately pulled away. Waverly slumped against the wall and just blinked, still lost in this new bliss. She began to slowly snap out of it when she noticed a figure in all black, wearing a yellow cat helmet, walking towards Izaya. Izaya looked more ruffled than Waverly realized. He seemed to be still catching his breath from their…kiss? Was that what that was? It seemed like more than that. At least, more than Waverly had knowledge of. She was still very confused from the whole thing.

Finally realizing who the new person was in front of her, Waverly gasped,

"The Headless Rider!" Waverly's shirt fell back down to covering her stomach as she jumped up.

The Headless Rider looked over at Waverly for a second, then she quickly typed something and showed it to Izaya. Izaya leaned forward, scanning the message, and then laughed.

"Why, that's pretty insulting you know Celty."

Celty? Was that her name?

She typed on it again and showed it to him.

"Why, I didn't do anything to her. I found her here. Do you really think I could be so immoral? Besides, she wasn't resisting me, so I would hardly say I was forcing myself on her."

Celty typed something else really quickly and shoved her phone into his face. He leaned his head back, unable to read with the close proximity. Then she came over to Waverly.

Waverly squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I can't believe it! It's-It's so amazing to finally meet you!" Waverly exclaimed, although it came out raspier than she expected.

Weird. Why would my voice sound like that?

Celty began to type on her phone and then showed it to Waverly. Waverly leaned over and squinted her eyes to see the unusual characters.

That looked like…kanji she thought it was called. Waverly let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, her face still red from the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, but, I don't know how to read Japanese."

Izaya laughed at that.

"So, you are a foreigner. I thought I heard an accent."

Celty just stood there for a moment, possibly contemplating. Then she typed on her phone and showed it to Izaya. Izaya laughed.

"Celty wants to know if I'll translate for her. She says she'll give you a ride home if you like."

Waverly beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

Celty looked down at Waverly's neck. Then she scrolled through her phone. She showed it to Waverly, and on the screen, was a picture of the doctor who had fixed Waverly's nose the other day. Celty point at the still fresh cut on her neck and then to the picture of Shinra. Thinking for a moment, Waverly then realized what Celty was implying.

"Oh! You want to know if you can take me to that Doctor's first before you take me home?"

Celty nodded.

"Um, okay."

Waverly took out her wallet (which had been in her pocket) to see if she would have enough yen to pay for this doctor's services. How much would they cost again? Waverly felt a hand on her wrist, stopping her from searching. She looked up and eyed Celty curiously.

Celty typed on her phone again and showed it to Izaya.

"Oh, she says you don't have to worry about paying since it's just cleaning up a simple cut. It's not even a real appointment. Also, that she would try to get it done quickly so you can get home before your cousin wakes up, so she doesn't realize that you were gone at all tonight.

Oh, Celty? You noticed her cousin's overprotectiveness too? They really do make an interesting pair, hmm? I wonder what they could get into if working together."

Celty typed fast again, and showed him something, with seeming emotion. Izaya simply laughed slyly at whatever she had said to him. Celty then turned away from Izaya and motioned for Waverly to follow her onto the bike. Waverly looked at Izaya again, who was smiling coyly again.

He skipped over to her and whispered alluringly into her ear, warm lips brushing against her ear,

"Until we meet again, Wa~verly." Waverly shuddered. A loud insistent neigh seemed to resound after that. Smirking, Izaya pulled away again. He winked at Waverly.

She ran over to catch up with Celty, wishing her embarrassing blush would go away.

Waverly got on the motorbike behind Celty, wrapping her arms around Celty. Waverly saw shadows swirl around her and then form a helmet around her head.

"Whoa…" Waverly almost drawled out.

The motorbike headed off, speeding through the streets faster than Waverly thought was possible. She glanced around, and thought she saw blurs of color from how fast they were going.

That just amazing! Extraordinary! Everything about this city felt like a dream come true that she never wanted to wake up from.

An awesome guy that seems ordinary but can lift with a strength that shouldn't be possible! A cool and powerful information broker who can easily evade Shizuo! Not to mention that he was sexy and actually seemed to have interest in her! A headless rider whose shadows can form whatever she needs them for and who speeds through streets like it's nothing!

Waverly sighed and began to feel herself rest her head tiredly on the back of Celty's shoulder.

Waverly never wanted to go home. How could she possibly leave this place!?

Thankfully though, Waverly did manage to eventually get some sleep in her makeshift bed at Suki's apartment that night.

 **A/N: So, I'm kind of new to writing kiss scenes like that. I hope it came out alright.**


End file.
